College Buddies
by woahitssyd
Summary: Bella and Alice are headed to Johnson and Wales in Charlotte, NC to major in baking and pastry arts. Upon going there, Bella meets Edward and Alice meets Jasper. They fall completely in love with each other. But before that happens, there has to be drama right? What happens when one of Bella's suite mates, Jessica, get in the way of her and Edward? See where their lives go. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS UP THESE STAIRS AND HELP ME WITH YOUR BAGS!" Alice screamed from my window at my dads house in Forks, Washington.

Today was the day that I, Bella Swan, and Alice Cullen, were finally going to pursue our dreams and get out of this hell hole called Forks.

Alice and I have been friends since grade school. I had just moved here to live with my dad, Charlie, from Arizona. My mother, Renee, had decided she wanted to travel the world with her new husband, Phil. I didn't mind her leaving me with my dad, I mean I barely saw him as it was. Plus I understood why she wanted to tour the world, it's just such a beautiful place and they had just gotten married.

After having Ali scream at me for almost 10 minutes about my bags, I had enough and stomped up the stairs to help her. "Well Ali, if you hadn't packed so much useless crap in my bags they wouldn't be so heavy!"

"Don't start with me Bella. It's college. Do you know how many hot, single guys are at college?!" Alice practically yelled at me like I was completely insane.

I didn't really care about the guy aspect of college, ever since my relationship with Jacob Black, but we won't get into that quite yet.

"Ali, I honestly don't care about the guys. But fine, if you want me to bring all of this useless shit with me, I'll just let it go. But you have to help me carry them down the stairs and load them into the car!", I exclaimed as I tried my hardest to pick up my main suitcase.

Charlie was currently at work trying his hardest to get off early so he could help us pack up the car and get ready for the drive and say his goodbyes. Alice and I were just too excited about leaving that we decided to try to load everything we could into her car.

"Okay, I think we're going to have to wait for Charlie because I can't even bring these down the stairs," Alice finally said, making me dropped everything I was holding, walk down the stairs and plop myself on the couch in front of the tv.

"Aren't you so excited!? We're going off to college and meeting new people and we'll get..." I kind of just let Alice talk her way through all her excitement while I just sat back and relaxed. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to go to college and to leave this town but I was scared to leave Charlie all by himself with no one to cook for him. He hasn't been alone for nine years! Oh he's going to miss me...

After about an hour or two later, I hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive way. I wait until he's inside the house, hangs his gun up on the coat rack by the door, takes his shoes off and walks into the kitchen to greet him.

"Hey dad, how was work?"  
"Same old, same old. Just glad I was able to get off early to see my baby girl before she left.", He never showed any emotions, just like me, but you could tell he was upset about me leaving.

"Aw dad, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it and I'm always a phone call away! Plus you have Alice looking after me, so it's not like I'll be alone." I tried to assure him.

"Hey dad, would you mind helping me and Alice getting our bags into her car? Their kind of heavy?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Bells," Charlie said as he made his way up the stairs.

Alice had already gone back upstairs before Charlie came in and said hello once he was up there. I followed behind him and helped Alice gather all the suitcases in one spot so it'd be easier to get to the bags.

"Jesus, what did you girls pack? A bunch of bricks?" Charlie asked once all the bags were in the car and ready to go.

"Oh you know, Charlie, regular girl stuff! Clothes, shoes, makeup..." Alice started rambling off different things that a girl would need but Charlie interrupted her before she could finish.

"Alright alright, I get it Alice," He chuckled as he said this.

After everything was packed and we were settled to go, I made us all dinner. Making it simple, I just cooked up some spaghetti and marinara sauce to go with it. After dinner, we said our farewells and promised to call Charlie once I got situated in our dorm.

On the way to JWU, Johnson and Wales University, Alice and I just jammed out to all of her songs on her iPod to pass the time faster. We were just so anxious to meet our suite mates and to see the campus. Not to mention decorate our dorm rooms!

About 6 hours later, we finally made it to JWU, as well as Charlotte, North Carolina. We parked our car and went to the admissions office telling them we arrived and wanted to go ahead and move everything into our dorms.

We both got out ID cards, which were also the keys to the buildings and to our room. Alice and I were in the north resident hall, which had a view of Charlotte's home football team, the Panthers, practice field. We were on the third floor and once we got into our rooms we noticed we were the first to arrive. The dorms had four people in them with two roommates and four suite mates in a room. There was a toilet on one side and a shower on the other. Alice and I opted for the room closest to the shower.

In our room we had two twin beds, two dressers, two desks, two chairs, a fridge and a microwave. The first thing did was move around the furniture the way we wanted it to be. First we pushed our beds up against the front wall, which had our only window. Then we raised our beds up higher so we could push our dressers underneath, our desks and chairs went at the end of our beds. We weren't exactly sure where to put out fridge and microwave so for now it was up against the right wall.

Finishing arranging our room, we set out cleaning our suitcases out and putting our items in their designated places. By the time we finished doing that we were so tired and exhausted. After rested for a couple of minutes Alice suggested we go to the courtyard that was in between the two dorm buildings, to see if there were any students hanging out there. There weren't, so we decided to check out the cafeteria and grab something to eat before we explored more of the campus.

As soon as Alice and I walked in, all eyes were on us. I guess we were one of the last groups of people to arrive. Alice took public attention proudly and wasn't scared at all. Me on the other hand, I didn't handle being the center of attention one bit. Alice stood up straight and lifted her head a little higher and started walking towards the buffets that housed all the food.

I tried following her, hoping to God I didn't trip and fall. Luck was not on my side. I ended up tripping on my own two feet. I was preparing myself for the cold hard floor to hit my face and when it didn't I felt two strong arms around my waist. I looked up from under my lashed and was greeted my a handsome, gorgeous face. He had gold colored eyes, crazy long copper hair, muscular, wore a shit that fit just right where you could see the outline of his abs, and he was a little taller than me.

"Tha...than..thank you..." I said, completely breathless and mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.

"No problem, beautiful. I'm Edward, you are?" Edwards compliment didn't go unnoticed. I blushed harder than I'd ever blushed before. Knowing that I was blushing made me blush even more. After introducing himself to me, he set my on my feet and let his arms around my waist linger longer than they should have.

"I, I'm Bella."

"Well Bella, I hope to see you around soon." He smiled at me, let go of my waist, and headed over towards the table he was sitting at. There were two other guys who were equally as hot, but not quite as hot and sexy as Edward was.

As they were leaving, Edward looked over his shoulder at me, winked, and walked out with his other friends. I had noticed that one of the guys with him was looking over my shoulder at someone else. I turned around and saw that he was looking directly at Alice and Alice was doing the same.

After we ate, Alice and I decided to walk back to our dorms and rest before we explored more of the campus. It hadn't even been five seconds since we walked in until Alice bombarded my with questions.

"What's his name? What exactly happened? Who's his friend? Are you going to see him again?" Alice was bouncing up and down at this point, clearly excited.

"Edward. I tripped and fell, you know how clumsy I am. I don't know his friends name. I have no idea though he said he hoped too see me soon." I smiled back at Alice.

She squealed in delight. "Bella, I've never seen you that mesmerized before! You're even smiling bigger than when you were with Jacob!"

Usually when people brought up Jacob, I'd either punch them straight in the face or I'd give them a piece of my mind, but with Alice, I let it slide.

"Ali, I don't want to talk about Jacob. I got away from him, it's over."

"I know, Bella. It's just excited too see that you could potentially like someone here." Alice told me. I can admit, I'd like to find a good, healthy relationship with someone new. Maybe it would actually happen.

"And what about you, Alice? I saw you making goggly eyes at Edwards friend. What's up with that?" I joked at her, wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

Alice blushed. Straight up blushed. She never did that. Ever.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about Bella..." Alice started walking around the room, fiddling with whatever she could find.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You never paid attention to the guys back home, how is he different?" I asked.

Back home, Alice never paid any attention to the guys that went there. They were definitely interested in her but she never gave them the time of day. Guys would constantly try to get Alice to go on a date with them or to just simply hang out with them. She refused them every single time. When I asked her why she just simply said that she was interested.

"I don't know, Bella. There is just something about him..."

"That's it. I am seeing Edward, and I am getting you and his friend together if it's the last thing I do!" I told her.

"No, I think I'll get you and Edward together if it's the last thing I do." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows at me just like I had done to her a few minutes ago.

I laughed, then a couple of seconds later, the main door to our suite opened and in walked one of our suite mates. She was really pretty, long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, fit and had a bit of curves.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You guys are?" Jessica introduced herself.

"Hey, Jessica! I'm Alice and this is Bella." Alice introduced us. Then before I knew it we were both enveloped into a huge hug. Jessica was extremely friendly and I loved that about her. I was scared to death that Alice and I would end up with a bitchy suite mate.

Once introductions were over, Alice and I helped Jessica get situated, the front door opened again and our other suite mate walked in. She had long black hair, wasn't quite as tall as Jessica, she seemed a bit shy, and a little nerdy. She shyly introduced herself as Angela. She was surprised when Jessica hugged her but politely hugged her back.

After Angela was settled, we all decided to look around the campus and then head over to the student center to hang out with most of the new students.

"Ah! I'm so excited to start working in labs on Monday! Especially since we're all in the same lab class!" Jessica squealed once we looked at the lab classrooms. Back at the dorms, we all pulled out our schedules to see if any of us had classes together. Turned out that we all had the same classes the entire trimester. We were super excited.

"Same here. I'm really shy and hate branching out to meet new people." Angela said. She had slowly opened up once she got to know a little bit about us.

We were heading over towards the student center, commenting on the surroundings and how beautiful it was here in Charlotte. Once we got there, Jessica went off on her own way with Angela following her. I had a feeling Jessica would take Angela under her wing and get her to open up a bit more.

A cute guy started walking towards Alice and I and introduced himself.

"Hey ladies, my name's Mike."

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella and this is Alice."

I was a little uncomfortable with how Mike was only staring at me and how he was looking me up and down. Alice noticed a giggled a little which brought Mike back down to earth.

"Hey, uhm, Alice? Mind if I steal Bella from you for a bit. I'd like to get to know her more." Mike asked, winking at me while doing so.  
I looked at Alice, and asked her if she was okay being left alone. As soon as I asked that, Edward and his friend, whom Alice liked, walked through the doors. Edward looked straight at her. She turned around and looked back at Alice.

"I like I'll be alright for awhile." She told me, grinning like crazy.

I nodded and Mike lead me over to a spot that had beanbag chairs and was near a couple of windows. He started peppering me with questions as soon as we set down.

"Where are you from? Do you like it here so far?"

"Forks, Washington. And yeah, it's so beautiful and with Forks being a small town, the city is absolutely huge. Which I love." I answered honestly.

"Oh wow. I'm from Seattle, Washington. A shame we never ran into each other before now." He smirked at me.

"Uh, yeah. Shame. My dad's a cop, so he never really let me go into the city, not even with Alice."

The conversation got really awkward after that, and when I looked over to try to find Alice, I was met by Edwards glare instead. What was his problem?

He started walking over to Mike and I, looking like he was boiling mad.

"Mind if I steal Bella for a bit?" Edward asked Mike.

"Uh, yeah I mind. We aren't finished talking. Maybe you can meet her later." Mike snapped at Edward. Edward clenched his fists and unclenched them.

"Don't make me drag you out of here, Mike. I asked politely if I could talk to Bella for a bit. Now leave." Edward said glaring back at Mike.

Mike finally got up and Edward took his spot.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked Edward. He was still mad but when he looked at me his face softened.

"I really don't like that kid, he gives me bad vibes. Plus, I could tell you were uncomfortable around him."

"I..I was fine.." I looked away, shocked he noticed that. Jacob could never tell what I was feeling. He always thought the opposite. Damn Bella, don't think about Jacob. That's the past, I scolded myself.

"Yeah, right. Do you want to go take a walk?" Edward asked me.  
"Let me go check with Alice." I ran over to where Alice was. She was smiling, was so happy, leaning up against the wall in the hallway talking with Edwards friend who she liked.

"Hey, Ali. Mind if I go take a walk with Edward? Will you be okay?" I asked her, feeling guilty for interrupting them.

"No problem, Bells. By the way, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, but absolute best friend." She introduced us, beaming.

"Hey, Jasper. Nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly. "I'll see you later Ali."

"Hey, don't be too late. I don't want to stay up all night worried that you got murdered or something. Plus I don't want to have to break the news to Charlie."

"I would never let anything happen to Bella." Edward came right up behind me. My breath hitched, knowing how close he was. Alice giggled and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Again, still learning about writing stories and all that! Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Do you want to walk around and check out the city lights before it gets too late?" Edward asked me.

"That sounds like a good idea, I've been dying to check out the city." I replied, smiling up at him.

We walked a little ways up towards uptown Charlotte. Before getting there, we walked through a slightly scary place since the school was only five minutes away from all of the city life. What surprised me was that I was hardly scared with Edward beside me.

As we were walking Edward either felt that I was scared, or he just wanted to hold my hand. I opted for the first option.

"So tell me more about yourself, Bella." Edward asked me, looking pretty tense.

"Uh, there's not really much too tell. I'm a small town girl who was just begging to get out, wasn't very popular in high school but I had my own group of friends and reading is my passion. That's about it." I told him honestly, leaving out the part about Jacob, which he definitely didn't need to know about.

"Ah, I see." he replied, seeming like he was pondering all this information.

"Now tell me about you. I barely know anything about you. Except for the fact that your super fast and can save a girl from falling flat on her face." I laughed.

"I've lived here all my life with my parents and my two brothers, who were with me during lunch today. Our families pretty tight, always putting family before others. Typical popular jock who played football, the guy every girl wanted, partied a little. That's about it."

"I bet you liked having girls all over you. The jocks at my school were obnoxious, always talking about how they hooked up with a different girl every week." I told him honestly.

"Eh, the girls were annoying. I tend to keep to myself." I was shocked by Edwards answer. Guys now a days only wanted sex, nothing else. Was he different? Surely not..

We continued walking in silence after that. Once we made it to uptown Edward asked if I wanted to grab something to eat. I politely turned him down and said that I wanted to look around first. I was just to damn excited. Coming from a small, rainy town, where everyone knew you and knew what you were doing, the city was just wonderful. The lights were gorgeous, all the busy people walking around laughing, enjoying their time. It was just perfect.

"Mind if I shop around a bit?" I smiled up at him, jumping on the balls of my feet from excitement.

"Fine by me." He smiled a crooked smile that I just melted over.

After looking through little stores, we stopped by a Victoria Secret. I asked him if we could go in. He hesitated a little but then agreed. Edward stayed by me the whole entire time which I thought was weird.

I grabbed a couple of bras and some matching underwear. Edwards eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw what I was going to try on. I turned my head over my shoulder, looked at him, winked, and gave him a flirtatious smile. His mouth dropped open a little then turned around. I giggled to myself wondering why I affected him so much.

-

"Thank you for walking me around the city, showing me your favorite places, and for walking me back to my dorm room." I told him once we were outside my door. There weren't many people walking around through the hallways but when there was, the kept looking at us. What was their problem?

"You're welcome, Bella. I hope I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He beamed at me, kissing me on the cheek.

"You definitely will." I told him as he was leaving.

Before I even got to close the door, Alice ambushed me.  
"Oh my god! Tell me everything! How was it?! Did you like the city?! I heard him say he wanted to see you for breakfast tomorrow! AH! I have to pick you out an outfit..." Alice started trailing off as she went looking through my clothes.

"Woah, slow down Ali. One question at a time. The walk and talk was amazing. I learned so much about him. I LOVE the city. It's so pretty and active, way better than back home. And yes, he did say he wanted to see me tomorrow morning." I told her, hoping to calm her down.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you." She hugged me and went back to picking out my outfit for tomorrow. I would have stopped her, but I learned my lesson the first time I ever tried to do that. Never again.

I laughed at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Always observing everything, that's Alice for you.

"Nothing. So, how was your night with Jasper?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She fell onto her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. Oh she had it bad, and I mean bad. It made me giggle.

"He's so amazing Bella! He's from Georgia, he has the smoothest southern accent, but not too southern, he was such a gentleman. I'm going out with him tomorrow night! I hope that's okay..."

"Oh course that's okay! I'm so happy for you, Ali!" I jumped up and down with her and then hugged her.

"I'm just ready to jump into bed and waste the way away tomorrow!" she squealed.

"I know how you feel. How about this, you pick out my outfit for tomorrow morning and I'll help you pick out your outfit for tomorrow night? Sound good?" I smiled up at her.

"Bella, you're the best best friend/sister ever!" She kissed my cheek and I giggled.

After both of us picking out outfits, I was exhausted. But I had to admit, I was super excited. My outfit was absolutely adorable and a little sexy, but I didn't mind. Alice picked me out a pair of my favorite jean shorts that were a bit to short, along with a low cut, blue, flowy top. I loved it.

Alice's outfit for tomorrow was just a simple sun dress that was a light purple color. It hung just right off of her shoulders and came to her mid thigh. She looked amazing, like always.

I was ready for bed in record time. I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about Edward. He was just so perfect. I tried so hard not to think about him too much and to not get attached. I didn't want a boyfriend right now. I just got out of a horrendous relationship with Jacob, what if I got into another relationship like that with Edward? I shuddered at the thought, trying to push it away.

Once I cleared my mind I fell asleep quickly. Before I knew it my alarm was going off. I would have been annoyed with it if it wasn't for the fact that it meant it was time to go see Edward again.

Alice did my hair and makeup after I got out of the shower. My hair was in loose curls that hung down my back and my makeup was just plain and simple. Light eyeliner, a little mascara, some light brown eyeshadow and a little blush to my cheeks. I hugged her, thanking her, and practically ran out the door with Alice.

She was just as excited too see Jasper as I was with Edward. The minute we walked into the cafeteria all eyes were on us, but only four pairs of eyes mattered to us. Edwards and Jaspers. They came straight over to us, leaving his brother whom I assumed was Emmet, with a blonde haired girl.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as he came over towards me.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" He greeted me with a gorgeous crooked smile on his face. I almost melted right there.

"Good morning, Edward. Never been better." I smiled up at him.

"Come on, I want you and Alice to meet my brother and his girlfriend, who's also Jasper's sister." He was absolutely beaming when he grabbed my hand and brought me over to their table.

I looked behind me at Alice and winked at her, she just laughed and winked back.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella." Edward introduced me.

"And this is Alice." Jasper introduced Alice.

"Bella! Alice! I've heard so much about you guys!" Emmett boomed as he came over to hug me and Alice.

"Emmett, don't squeeze them to death, I haven't even said hello yet!" Someone said behind him, who I could only assume was Rosalie. She swatted him away once he let go of me and Alice.

"Hello, Bella and Alice. I'm Rosalie." She smiled at us.

"AHH! No way! Are those shoes from Steve Maddens new collection?!" Rosalie practically screamed.

"You bet. Got them as soon as they were on sale!" Alice beamed, so happy about her purchase. She almost broke my hand while she was ordering them online, she just got way to excited sometimes...

I could tell they would be amazing friends. Maybe Alice could drag her shopping instead of me from now on.

They both ran off to talk more about fashion while I was still standing with Edward and his two brothers.

Once Edward and I got out breakfast, all of us sat down to eat and we learned a lot about each other.

Emmett is going to major in culinary arts along with Jasper and Rosalie is going to major in fashion. Emmett is going to join the basketball team since JWU didn't have a football team, Edward is going to join a couple of clubs where you help out during the summer with a Career Explorations program they did for Junior and Senior high school students, and Rosalie was doing an internship for a top designer here in Charlotte.

We talked, joked, and just had an awesome time. We were so caught up with each other that we were the last people in the cafeteria. We all left together and coupled off. Edward wanted to show me his dorm room so I followed him, not really knowing where everyone else was going, not that I cared at the moment.

"So you, Emmett and Jasper aren't in the south resident hall like Alice and I." I slightly pouted, making Edward throw his head back and laugh. Oh what a wonderful melodic laugh that was. I could listen to it all day.

"I'm sorry to ruin that for you, but yes we're in the south hall. Third floor. What floor are you and Alice on?"

"Third as well. Great view to see the Panthers practice. Hopefully they'll be good this year..."

We made our way up to the third floor and I followed him down the hall, towards his room.

"Here we are, room 416." Edward said once we got there, looking in his pockets for his room key.

He found it and opened the door. His room was just like ours but you could tell it was a guys dorm instead of a girls. Edward showed me to his and Emmett's room. Edwards bed just had plain black twin bed set, he had an electric keyboard on his side of the room, a couple of pictures hanging up of his friends and family, it was actually quite cute.

Emmett's side was pretty much the same except his bed had a blue twin bed set, a couple of trophies and medals, a couple of pictures of family and friends, a laptop, a couple of posters on the wall, and his clothes were everywhere.

Edward seemed to be the neat and organized one in the family, which I took a liking too immediately.

"You're very organized." I told him, looking at all the picture he had hung up.

"Yeah, I hate living in a mess, unlike Emmett over here.." He gestured to Emmett's mess on his side of the room.

"Is this your mom and dad?" I ask him, finding a picture of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward together with two other adults who looked to be his parents.

"Yup. Esme and Carlisle. Probably the greatest parents in the world." He smiled brilliantly. He loved his family a lot.

"Let me guess, you're a momma's boy?" I asked.

He gave me a side glare which made me laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny to be a momma's boy?" Edward asked me, having a playful hint in his tone.

"Just a little bit." I kept laughing.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked me just as he pounced on me, making me fall onto of his bed.

Edward immediately started tickling my sides making me go insane. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face.

"Ed...Edw...EDWARD. Please...stop...!" I kept laughing, trying to push him off of me with my knees and hands.

"Not until you take back laughing at me being a momma's boy!" He kept tickling me.

"Fi..FINE...I TAKE IT BACK! Please stop tickling me!"

As soon as Edward stopped tickling me, I crossed my arms and gave him an evil glare.

Edward started laughing, "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Yes...I do.." Edward said between laughs.

"Is this funny?" I flipped us over and started tickling him. He wasn't as ticklish as me, though he was stronger than me and grabbed my hands before I could do any real damage.

"Did you really think you could over power me and tickle me to death?" He asked me.

"Hey, it was worth a try." I smiled sweetly at him.

At that, Edward flipped us back over, me being right under him.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. You know that right?"

I didn't have time to reply because after Edward said that, he bent his head down and kissed me.

It wasn't a rough, hard kiss. It was more of a sweet, tender, 'I don't want to break you' kind of kiss.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I had no idea what I was doing, it just came over me. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I never wanted to stop.

His bottom lip reached out and swept across my bottom lip and I gladly gave in. He tasted so sweet, I just couldn't get enough. I threaded my fingers in his hair to pull him flesh against my body. That seemed to catch him off guard, Edward let out a quite little moan, making me moan in return.

Edward took that as a step to move forward. He placed his hand on my hip and started to raise my shirt up a little bit.

As soon as he put his hand on my bare skin I jerked out of my trance and pulled away from him.

What in the world was I doing? I told myself I didn't want to get into a relationship and here I am making out with a complete stranger? What's wrong with me?

"I..I'm sorry. I have to go.." I told him, completely dumbfounded and embarrassed. I started towards the door.

"Bella, wait. I didn't mean..." Was all I heard before his door shut and I sprinted towards the elevator.

All I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. I was so embarrassed for seeming so...easy. I never would have done that back home. Yes, college is where you do things different but I didn't want to be known as the easy girl.

The elevator finally arrived and I stepped in. It was moving way too slow for my liking and as soon as the doors opened and ran out of there. I ran back to my dorm, where I would be safe and where I could cry if I wanted too.

Reaching my room, I unlocked the door and shut it quickly. Thankfully Alice wasn't back yet and neither Jessica or Angela were there either.

I changed out of the outfit Alice picked out for me and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I got into bed and just laid there. Just sulking in what just happened.

Not five minutes later, someone was knocking on my door. Did Alice forget her key? That seemed like something she would do.

I got up and went to the door, "Alice, don't make this a habit where you..."

When I opened the door, it wasn't Alice. It was Edward with a confused and concerned look on his face. Well, might as well face what just happened and get it over with, than hide for the entire year from him..


End file.
